


Fugitives together

by Leofina



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: After the events in Kirkwall, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/pseuds/Leofina





	Fugitives together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingAmatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/gifts).



“Mh I think this is a good place to set camp. I’ll go get some wood… you get some rest okay?” Hawke said calmly and pressed a light kiss on Anders’ forehead before he left. Anders knelt on the grass next to the lake, unpacking a blanket and filled two bottles with the fresh water. It just had rained - common for the Free Marches.

He watched the man with a thoughtful smile, disappearing behind the bushes.  
Garrett was too good for this world, too good for him. He still hated the fact that he had lied to Hawke, that he had to use the man’s trust to distract Elthina to finish what had to be done. Of course, Anders regrets that there was no other way to open people’s eyes, of course, he regrets that he needed to kill someone so people would understand that there is no compromise. But from all that had happened - Garrett’s eyes when he looked at him after the chantry was destroyed, it was shaking him up from the inside. It hurt…it was so painful to see that disappointment, that hint of betrayal. And yet he was with him here, he was still protecting him, he was not even mad…

“It was necessary..” Anders could hear Justice’s voice and nodded “I know, but it is also something I have to live with now. So leave me to my thoughts”

He unwrapped a blanket and placed it on some less moist grass a few meters away from the lake. He took off his boots, as well as the coat, rolling it around the shoes to use it as a pillow. Anders wanted a bath, pulling a strand of blond hair behind his ear and looked at the lake. It probably was cold..but the best option for that. There was still blood and dust all over his armor and body, after the chaos at Kirkwall, after Hawke managed to stop Knight Captain Meredith… they escape into the hills.

“And we will be fugitives together” - Anders could hear Garrett saying that and a smile formed on his lips.

They had been on a run for days now and this was the first opportunity to wash away at least a bit of those bitter memories.

After he prepared the place for Hawke too, he then started to undress and stepped into the cold water. A chill instantly running down his spine but Anders wasn’t picky. He knew that enough movement could help here…remembering the icy water at Lake Calenhad when he tried to escape the circle another time. He started to splash himself while walking to deeper grounds until he dived in, rubbing the dirt and blood off his pale skin and opening his bun so he could wash his hair as well.

Distracted by it, he did not hear that Hawke had returned and was joining him, he swam behind his Anders quietly and focused his magic on warming up the water a little. It wouldn’t be for long and it was not very effective, but he knew that Anders would feel the warmer water. And so he did. His healer turned around to face him with a smile that was melting the man’s heart.

“Thought you could use a little warm up…” Garrett then said and approached the other to wrap his arms around the slender frame of the other. He was cold, so his hands gently roamed over every inch, his fingers lightly glowing underwater. Anders closed his eyes to enjoy this and felt Hawke’s breath on his chin, then a little higher..and that gentle brush of the breath was followed by a long kiss.

It was the first time after all the events and only then Anders noticed how much he missed that nearness. He gasped into the next kiss, wrapping his own arms around Hawke’s so he would know that the blond had no intention of stopping just now. It was the most peaceful moment they had in about a week. After the kiss, they remained this close to each other, their foreheads pressed against each other and Hawke nudged his nose against Anders. Tears filled the healer’s eyes and he opened them to look at Hawke. He wanted to say so much but found not the right words. What he came up with the past days was nothing his lover would understand or accept. Hawke just wouldn’t… he sighed deeply “Garrett…I….” - “Shhh” Hawke interrupted him.

“No…. please let me say what I have to say.” Anders almost whispered and Hawke nodded “I am so sorry that I have to drag you into all of this. You ….you had been through enough, it was a horrible thing to ask you to…help me.”

Hawke inhaled deeply and cupped Ander’s cheek. He wiped away a tear from the bearded cheek and smiled. “Don’t you think, I know that? I can see that in your eyes, in the way you look at me…and it was my decision to be right here now. It was my decision to side with the mages and to protect you, Anders.”

Anders was melting in the other’s arms, another tear running down his cheek and he looked away, ashamed of not controlling his emotions better, ashamed to do this to this wonderful man.  
But before anything else could have been said, Hawke saw then the bright blue light approaching, Anders’ veins glowing, those eyes wide open … Justice took over…

Hawke didn’t dare to let go of his healer, even though the spirit was in charge now.

“I misjudged you, Hawke.” the spirit then said and tried to get free from the other’s embrace, but Garrett did not allow that to happen. He wanted to take over in such a private moment with his healer, he needed to endure Hawke’s nearness for the time being.

He almost had to chuckle to Ander’s expression then. “Many did…”

Hawke just answered shortly then added, “get to your point, Justice.”

The spirit nodded “Anders is not only my host but also my friend.”

“Then set him free, you got your justice, your purpose is done..” Hawke requested but Justice shook his head “It is not that easy, Hawke.”

Hawke sighed and shook his head frustrated “Then what do you want…?”

Justice tilted his head as if he was questioning that himself but then finally answering

“He is in love with you, with every fibre of his being. Losing you will destroy him… And I want to..”

“He won’t lose me… “ Hawke interrupted with little patience, he had many of those talks with Justice already and he wanted to spend this precious moment with his healer, not with Justice. Of course, he could understand that the spirit wanted to protect his friend and host, but what else should he do to show his determination to the spirit?

“I do mean to tell you, that Anders is considering to leave you - tonight.” Hawke frowned because this was not making any sense. The other saw that, so he continued “He thinks that he only causes you trouble and sorrow, that he dragged you away from your life and friends in Kirkwall. Our Anders does not feel worthy of you…And he wants to leave - to save you from him. He has nothing else to lose then…”

But before Garrett could say anything in response, the glow in those eyes faded and he saw the hazel irises staring at him with questions.

“What… what happened?” Anders asked.

So he didn’t know what this was about? It seemed Justice had blocked him completely.

“What is wrong?” Anders ask with concern now and Hawke just pulled him into his embrace, again kissing the other’s forehead.

He understood now - Justice had accepted him, he wanted Hawke to protect Anders - mostly from himself. Anders had to stay with him… 

“I need you in my life, Anders.” He then whispered to his healer with a heavy heart. What should he say, what could he do.

Anders frowned and tightened his own embrace, closing his eyes since there was nothing more he wanted to hear from the other and all he feared to hear for at the same time because that made things even harder for him. “Garrett…” Anders said quietly and opened his eyes to look at his lover.

How could he leave him? How could he do this to him?

"Just don’t"

Again he could hear Justice. He was no help. Bless him.

Again Hawke kissed him, both hands now cupping Anders’ cheeks as if he wanted to show him how much he needed him really. They stumbled backwards, further to the shore, not stopping to kiss.Though Anders tried to not lose the focus here. “Garrett…Garrett please” he gasped, but the man did not stop until they returned to their camp for the night. “Shhh, my love” Hawke then gave his healer that look, that smile he loved so much on him, reaching down to pick up his coat and wrapping his lover into it since it was cold. “Your lips are blue..” was Hawke’s answer as he placed the firewood to the centre and using a stone circle around it like Malcome had taught him. Then he used his magic and the flames illuminated their surroundings. The heat was returning to their flesh and Hawke poked the fire a bit as naked as he was, the water still running down his muscles and hair. And Anders sat there, watching the man, snuggling into the coat.

They did not say anything before Hawke turned around to sit down next to Anders, wiping his wet hair back, then rubbing the coat over Anders’ arms. “I know what you are planning, but that won’t work.” He then finally said and Anders’ looked up surprised. The other man continued “I know you blame yourself that we are here now - on a run..from the templars..the chantry…everyone in Kirkwall.” Anders looked away but a hand gently pulled back so he was facing Garrett again. “Trust me if I say, there is no place I’d rather be. Here with you means everything to me, Anders.”

The blonde could not breathe, he swallowed and trying to control his emotions there. Those words brought him such happiness, something he never experienced before, not even when he finally managed to escape the chantry in Ferelden. He opened his mouth, but again Hawke interrupted. “I love you Anders, and you are the only family left for me. Please believe me when I say,…that I want to be where you are. Even if that would be Orlais…” He said cheeky and made his healer chuckled. That was a relief for the other and allowed himself to move a bit closer to Anders. Just the sound of the crackling fire was audible in that moment. There was not much more Hawke could say, just hoping that Anders would understand and not do what he was planning to.

Anders’ used that moment to think. All his life he was caged, he wanted to escape, enjoying freedom he never was allowed to know. And here he sat with Hawke at a fire camp, around them nature and nothing else. Peace… although they were at a run.

This here..was probably the best freedom Anders could ever have - with the most wonderful boyfriend someone - especially him - could ever ask for - Garrett loved him, unconditionally, even with all that happened.

With this… he now was the one who moved closer, he sat down on Hawke’s lap and wrapped his arms around him, then using the coat to cover them both in it.

Garrett smiled, again nudging his nose against Anders’. “Will you stay with me..?”

A gasping kiss was the answer, the coat dropping down as Anders swung his arms around Hawke. “For as long as you let me…”

“Careful what you promise. That can be a long long time…” Garrett almost growled after that passionate kiss, his nails digging into Anders’ flesh.

Despite the sudden lust for his healer, a heavy weight dropped off his heart to see that smile again.

Anders then started a little grinding, now giving Hawke that smile from earlier, who just shook his head with a chuckle and pushed Anders down on his back, so he laid on top. His hands started that roaming again, running along the blonde’s thighs, hips, chest, arms..before their hands clasped together.

The kisses got more intense by each second, their hips moving, their members stroking against one another. Breathing turned to panting and Anders wrapped his legs around Hawke’s hips in a demanding way, his back arching up against the other’s chest. He always was impatient, trying to make Hawke hurry…but not tonight. Hawke lets go of the other’s hand and started to assault the other’s neck, his teeth running along the stubbled throat, switching with a greedy tongue, little bites followed then before Hawke used his tongue to swirl it around one nipple. He looked up at his lover and had a wicked smile on his lips, brushing his bearded chin over the sensitive nub until it was rock hard, then to the other. Anders groaned and shifted underneath. He wanted him, Hawke knew that and played with the knowledge some more. He moved further down, ignoring Anders pleading words. “I need you, Garrett.”

But Hawke just continued to brush his chin over Anders’ abdomen, even leaving a little bite mark right under the belly button, before his tongue finally run up from the blonde’s sack to the hip, the tip swirling over it and with a growl deep from his chest, he closed his lips around the shaft.

The longest moan escaped Anders’ lips, his hips bucking upwards into the other’s mouth, his legs resting on the other's shoulder as Hawke continued to devour him.

Those sounds his healer made, it was all Hawke cared about. He was addicted to listening to them, he could never have enough. His hand joined the wicked game, stroking the hardness eagerly, so the greed tongue could travel further down to find Anders’ entrance. The legs over Hawke’s shoulder trembled, two hands grabbing his head in a greedy way, pressing him deeper. Hawke growled against the other’s flesh, moving his head to tease the sensitive skin with his beard again. Anders was almost losing it, thrusting his member in Hawke’s palm, whimpering in bliss, that was the moment where Hawke stopped abruptly, hearing the other’s protest and slowly crawled up. Anders crushes his lips on Hawke’s, his tongue thrust in with such passion that Hawke smiled from the corner of his mouth. He loved when his healer was losing patience like this when he was able to trigger such passion in him. He needed to let go like this sometimes, and after all, that happened, it was hardly needed..for the both of them.

One hand was still having a tight grip on Garrett’s hair, Anders licking the other and quickly reached down to moisturised his lover’s eagerness. Hawke moaned, his forehead pressing against the other, unable to resist much longer like this. “Garrett, please…. “ Anders begged. Nothing more needed to be said. Hawke shifted, positioning himself with his lover’s help and slowly entered - their foreplay allowing him to dive in easily. Both gasped, their breaths melting together like their bodies. Hawke waited a moment, allowing the other to adjust before he slowly started to move in and out. He was so warm, so tight and perfect, Maker’s balls he loved this man. Knowing that Anders loved him the same was all that mattered.

Hawke’s hips thrust with a solid rhythm, more kisses joined their lovemaking, both were lost in each other, all surrounding fading into black when they both were coming closer to their edge. Garrett used his hand to stroke Anders, trying to get him on the same level and it worked almost perfectly. Anders was the first who came, Hawke could feel how the muscles tensed around his length and it was all that was needed for him too. Garrett collapsed on his healer, panting and just enjoying the wave of pleasure. A gentle hand let go of his black strands, stroking over his bare back in a loving manner.

They then looked at each other and kissed again, still remaining in this position, since it was so pure and as close as they could get.

Hawke slowly pulled out, using the grass to clean his palm, then he pulled the coat over them, moving the self-made-pillow of his lover up to their heads and pulled Anders into his embrace from behind. They stared into the flames of the warming fire, gentle kisses on his neck making Anders humm. How could he possibly think of leaving, he did not know any longer. 

"So you are fugitives together."

Justice’s voice echoes in his head and Anders lightly nodded. That they were.


End file.
